Flower
by Lady Twisted
Summary: A quick retell of their life together. - PruCan and hinted UsUk and GerIta


Summary: A quick retell of their life together.

One-Shot

Gilbert Beilschmidt wasn't the most chivalrous of Alpha's in the world. He was arrogant and he was a bit of a brute. Most Omega's didn't like his roughness or his huffs, nor his constant release of Alpha pheromones that seemed to make most Omega's and even some Beta's quite nervous. Hell, even Alpha's seemed anxious around him. He got into fights often, too. He always won those fights and got few injuries, but it only pushed every Omega who was interested in him away. None of them wanted a Alpha that would actually be dominant, and not some pussy-ass who would bow to their every whim.

He was raised under a traditional family where his Alpha father worked and his Omega mother stayed at home and took care of the kids, aka him and his brother. The love between his parents weren't always open to see, but growing up with them he saw it in how his father brought home flowers and chocolate for her every day, saying goodbye and hello with kisses on the lips and cheeks, constantly trying to find a reason to place his hands on her hips, and how she returned it by flaunting her flowers in beautiful vases, returning those kisses just as much, setting up dinners she knew he would enjoy, and, most importantly, she had his children and raised them the best she could.

His younger brother wasn't as much like him, much more timid despite being a walking muscle machine, and had picked up a cute little Omega rather quickly. While Gilbert was getting a job and getting a steady income, his brother was going to college and having kids. A mere four years and a few differences in attitude resulted in them growing apart.

Gilbert, and the rest of his family, thought he was going to go mateless. Then, on his twenty-fourth birthday he had found himself meeting the half-brother of his friend Francis. A beautiful little Omega with violet eyes and fair skin, a quiet voice and a constant blush. The albino complemented himself for not just jumping the Omega the moment he met him, and he was constantly thinking of ways to get those lips to release desperate moans of want and to turn his quietness into something much more louder and feral.

It had taken a lot of work on Gilbert's part for Matthew to consider him, even more to prove Matthew's family he would treat the Omega well. Just mentioning that he was courting a Omega had gotten him a promotion at work, and he was able to spend even more money on getting Matthew to love him, or even just like him enough to consider marrying him. They dated for more than a year before Gilbert had gotten up the courage to ask him to marry, and mate, with him.

It was July 18th when they married. Matthew was twenty-two and Gilbert was twenty-six. That was a month ago, and Gilbert was waiting eagerly for Matthew's heat to come. It would be their first heat together, and his boss had only forgiven him for making mistakes when he admitted what he was so anxious for. Hell, his coworkers even encouraged him and he got another promotion because he 'had the promise of kids on the way' and 'kids of the new generation needed to be taken care of'.

In the beginning of August, Gilbert stepped into the three story hour he and Matthew lived in, and he caught onto the smell immediately.

He never knew he could run so fast.

**~.o.~**

Matthew had been a quiet Omega in a modernist family. His older brother married a fierce and fiery Omega, and his own Omega mother was pretty darn stubborn herself. Everyone expected him to follow their examples, but he didn't. He was timid and quiet, and he liked the thought of serving a Alpha one day to be loved and cared for in return. He had gone through a number of Alpha's were came to him for his perfect Omega nature but were driven off by his family, or simply by him rejecting them because they weren't Alpha enough for him.

Carlos was too gentle. Ivan was too romantic. Lars was too kind. Katyusha, a kind Beta which had been more of a experiment that anything, hadn't been tough enough and apologized too often. Matthew was sure he was going to end up mateless. His brother kept on pointing him to Alpha's who were all too weak, too much easily wanting to obey an Omega's wants and needs.

Was it too much to ask for an Alpha who would be rough but gentle when needed, loving but not wanting to flaunt it, strict but still kind enough to forgive him for his mistakes? Apparently, it was. He was the only Omega in his family over eighteen who wasn't mated.

Then, he met his cousin Francis' best friend, Gilbert. He had fallen in love at the mere scent of the Alpha. It had drifted over to him and had even driven him into a early heat. Afterwards, Gilbert had put his efforts into winning him over. Flowers and chocolate, random pieces of jewelry, dates at least once a week, and they spent at least one hour a day together. Gilbert had fulfilled all of Matthew's real wants without him asking, but had been stern with him and stopped him when he got too loud or too excited.

Matthew wanted to wrap his arms around the albino and simply drown himself in his strength and scent. It was extremely hard for him to explain to everyone, and most didn't get it when he managed. He wasn't one of those Omega's who wanted to go out and work instead of raising kids, to be more independent and not rely on their Alpha's as much. He wanted to have kids, he wanted to rely on his Alpha, and, most especially, he wanted to be taken care of just as much as he took care of his mate.

If Matthew had his way, he would have married Gilbert after a few months, but it had taken longer to get Alfred and his father to agree to it. When Gilbert was finally able to propose, they agreed to marry in the month Matthew was born on the day Gilbert was born - July 18th. They spent their wedding night, and every night after, in bed together until Matthew couldn't even make out anything through a tired and dull mind.

Sadly, it had taken a few weeks for his heat to kick in for their first time together.

When it did, Matthew lay in bed all day waiting for Gilbert to return.

Pulling and twisting the sheets did nothing to quench his want, the burning in his stomach, and he moaned desperately for his soon-to-be mate. It felt like forever until he could smell Gilbert coming to the bedroom door, and when that door was opening Matthew was pinned down immediately to the bed.

Little preparation was needed before Matthew was being pounded into. His slick hole greeted Gilbert in happily, squeezing down while he moaned and screamed for more and more. The thirst, that hunger, within him needed a lot more than one round to be fulfilled.

Hours passed.

Gilbert wasted little time not thrusting into him. The few minutes between while he knotted and Matthew enjoyed the full feeling, and that little tingle of constantly being filled with more and more cum had given him a sick pleasure. He spread his legs as wide as possible when the knot went down, and grinned when his mate began to pound right back into him.

Matthew was such in a daze of pleasure, the pleads from his mouth had turned into French and even some German. He had quickly learned to spoke mostly German after the first two days, because Gilbert especially loved it when he begged. When he did, he was pounded so hard he was surprised he wasn't bleeding. So hard, that even through the haze of his heat a pleasant trickle of pain ran into him and he loved in. The headboard broke eventually, but he just gripped the broken pieces as he was rammed into to the point he was seeing white.

When his heat ended, Matthew had found himself riding Gilbert to pull out as much more semen into him as possible.

It was a beautiful week spent together, in Matthew's opinion.

* * *

><p>Nine months after Matthew's heat, he gave birth to female triplets named Helena, Eva, and Monica. Two years later he had Thomas, and another few years later he had Snow and Fairy. They were all Alpha's except for Snow and Fairy. He was quite proud, while his brother seemed to think he was being bred like a rabbit of some sort.<p>

Six children and a loving Alpha husband had given Matthew everything he wished for. He cooked and cleaned for most of his day, he tended to his Alpha's and to his children's needs. Despite how some would think this life was boring, he loved it. Being able to swim in Gilbert's loving scent and rough touches was more than enough payment. Even as the years passed and Matthew's heats quieted down when he turned thirty, he still got enjoy his Alpha every other night. Though some nights it was impossible between the kids brought home friends for a sleepover.

When Snow and Fairy turned sixteen Gilbert cried about getting old, and Matthew comforted him with a large feast of potato-related meals. Two years later when Matthew managed to get pregnant once again, with another pair of twins, Gilbert had cried with happiness.

Even as the years ticked on by, they adored and loved each other.

Kissing Gilbert's pale lips as he came home from work, Matthew smiled.

"How was work, darling?" He asked with a smile so bright it took away Gilbert's soreness.

"I got another raise." Gilbert boasted with a smirk. "I'll be getting promoted soon, I know it. Maybe you can give me another baby to spoil with it." He winked.

Matthew giggled. "Maybe, but first we need to tend to the whining six year olds who want their daddy." He said.

Gilbert rolled his eyes, but was grinning when said twins - Frederick and Alexander, Alpha and Omega - came running towards them, or more especially Gilbert.

"Daddy! Daddy!" They both cried out together, giggling when they were picked up and given a tight hug.

Life was good, and Matthew's gentle smile and kind words led his family off to the kitchen for dinner. He couldn't have been any happier.

* * *

><p><strong>Keep in mind that I'm half-asleep as I finish this off and that I wrote this story within a hour. I'm tired and there's probably a few mistakes, a lack of any real plot. Just...Just keep that in mind.<strong>

**I'm still pretty damned proud of this story because it's like a preview to a story idea I have for Omegaverse. Though, it'll be plenty different from this so don't worry~ Hehe, I can't wait to be able to really write a smut scene! Ugh, I just get so embarrassed when I do and I end up erasing most of it because I get so embarrassed. Don't worry, one day, ONE DAY, I will write some smut!**

**Lovely, lovely smut...**

**Anywho~ Review, if you please. I would love to see you thoughts on this ^^**


End file.
